


Between the Trees

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, F/M, Macro/Micro, Macro/Micro Relationship, the female titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Armin gets kidnapped by the Female Titan while out in the field. He sees that she had certain plans involving her mouth and it wasn't to eat him.





	Between the Trees

Armin couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why was The Female Titan carrying him away? He could feel the extent of his injuries, a concussion probably, lots of bruises but the pain was nothing compared to the fear that was in his chest. Was the Female going to eat him, or just kill him? Why didn't she do that back with the others? Why had she scooped him up gently and run off? He started squirming and fighting against her hold but it was pointless. She just looked down at him and continued to run toward a small secluded patch of trees. He finally let the fear overcome him and he passed out.

When he awoke, they were deep among the forest, Armin wasn't sure exactly if he was in the forest of giant trees, or far away from the entire formation. He looked around for the Female Titan and saw her standing in between two trees, watching him through their leaves. He started to feel afraid but then felt a surge of curiosity.

Why had she brought him here? Why hadn't she just killed him? What was her plan?

She walked toward him slowly but he still didn't feel afraid. She knelt down next to him and grabbed Armin in her large hand, bringing him closer to her face. Armin felt himself tense up, his fear beginning to slowly take over.

The Female Titan started to release a sound. It was like a soft purr that rose from her throat. Armin looked at her in a curious wonder. He knew this was a Titan with intelligence and he was wondering just what the hell this person was doing. Why were they making a noise like that?

Once the Female Titan was close to enough to him, she seemed to sigh, causing Armin's hair to blow away from his face. The Female Titan started to bring him closer to her face and Armin started to get really scared. This was it, she was going to eat him.

The Female Titan stopped her arm, seeing how scared Armin was. She then started to bring her face close to him. Armin pushed away from the contact as much as he could but was unable to fight against her.

She pressed her face against him, her eyes closed, the same odd purring noise rising from her throat. Armin looked at her, more confused than ever. What exactly was going on?

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Armin couldn't help but notice the soft and tender look the Female Titan was giving him. She gently caressed the side of his face with a pale fingertip, the purring noise starting up again.

"Why are you doing this?" Armin whispered. The Female Titan continued to stroke Armin, slowly making her way down his body, her finger tugging on his belts. Armin felt something happening to him. His face flushed and he felt a familiar tightness in his pants. He tried positioning his legs so The Female Titan wouldn't see it.

However, she did notice and The Female Titan gave another purr. She gave Armin a grim smile and repositioned him so that his arms were pinned down by her thumb.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Armin asked, his voice shaky. His eyes grew wide as The Female Titan started rubbing him through his pants. "No, st-stop it!" Armin gasped out. He felt his cheeks get hot and his eyelids began to flutter, his breath coming in gasps. The Female Titan continued to grin as she rubbed faster. Armin started moaning, feeling ashamed for what his body was feeling. He was terrified and confused and he couldn't help but moan as he was pleasured by The Female Titan.

He clenched his fists as he felt his load shoot into his undershorts and he kept his eyes closed, they were stinging due to the sweat that dripped from his forehead.

The Female Titan started purring again and started to cut through Armin's belts and started tugging at his pants.

"Wait, please," Armin reached his hand out toward the Female Titan. He couldn't reach far but she did stop and looked down at Armin, her eyes soft. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" The Female Titan brought her finger to Armin's face again. She gently stroked it and brushed aside some of the hair that had stuck to the side of his face. She smiled again and tried to not look so scary. Armin looked into her eyes, trying to remember if he had seen those eyes before.

The Female Titan must have known what he was doing and she turned away. She started purring again and she continued what she was doing earlier. She got his pants and undershorts off and Armin was shaking, embarrassed at the situation he was in. The Female Titan brought Armin close to him once again and then opened her mouth slightly.

Armin shivered as he saw her tongue snake out from between her parted lips. She flicked Armin's manhood with the tip of her tongue. He let out a gasp of pleasure, fully succumbing to The Female Titan. She continued to run her long tongue against Armin, causing him to moan louder.

The Female Titan started to growl softly, curling the tip of her tongue as she continued to assault Armin.

Armin's fists kept clenching and releasing, his moans getting louder and louder. The Female Titan had to be sure that she didn't squeeze Armin too tightly. The sounds of his moans were making her really excited.

"Ha, ha, that feels, ha, really great." He looked up the Female Titan, his eyelids struggling to stay open, his forehead dripping sweat once again. The Female Titan sped up and Armin clenched his fist, feeling his climax reaching the edge. The Female Titan brought Armin closer and Armin cried out in pleasure as he blew his load all over her tongue. The Female Titan purred happily and brought her tongue back into her mouth. She put Armin back down and pushed his clothes toward him. He shakily began to pull them up and he looked back over at where the Female Titan was standing. She smiled back down at him again and this time he smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had posted on another site and I decided that I should post it on here! I hope you enjoy! And I will hopefully be updating more of the Smutober series. I got a little behind and I apologize.


End file.
